Welcome Back, Maximum Ride
by Trixi-Bela Emma Meyhr
Summary: This story has no ending, but basically Max and Fang go to Papua New Guinea... enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

**Prologue **

I closed the files and put my head into my hands. I felt a tear roll down my cheek, just one of many that had fallen since last night. I pulled myself together, and opened Internet Explorer. Then I opened the favourites and look for 'Fangs Blog'. As I expected, it was near the top, as they were in alphabetical order. Forget I just said that. My confused brain couldn't process more than the fact that he was gone. For real.

I clicked on the link, and it loaded. I scanned the pages, looking for even a shred of info that would maybe lead me to him. I found nothing-until... Bingo! Right at the bottom, at very odd angle, and very small, I saw one of those sticky note things, posted at midnight last night. It said:

Hey,

F can't wait to meet M at LM. I love you M, don't forget that.

F.

WTH? I guessed it could be a trap, but that was a risk I had taken many times, and was prepared to take again. Even dying must be better than not seeing Fang one last time. _Don't forget Dylan, Max. He was made for you, _the Voice said, and I told it to shut up. Stuff the Voice. Stuff the World for all I would care. I knew this was my chance to make Fang see reason. Lake Mead... That would take me about half an hour. I jumped out of the window, and snapped open my wings.

**Chapter 1 **

Half an hour isn't a long time, but when you really, really need time to pass as quickly as possible, time obviously didn't have much sympathy, and it seemed to take me ages to get there. I scanned the cliffs once they were in view, and saw a huge flock of brown birds...with a very big black bird wearing sneakers flying among them. My heart swelled as soon as I saw his face. I raced towards Fang, trying to sneak up on him as he always did with me. I wanted to kick his butt for leaving, but wanted to... you know. He saw me coming, and his face seemed to light up at the sight of me. But his eyes had warning in them, and I knew something was up. I slowed my approach, and he hardly noticeably tilted his head towards the left, and I immediately swooped the way he had signalled. Suddenly, right behind me, a large explosion boomed all around me, and I was caught in the shockwave a massive explosion. As if on Autopilot, I turned in the air and saw a black figure fall towards me. It was Fang. My heart leaped into my throat, and I flew up to break his fall. I knew I couldn't carry him, but I could slow his descent somewhat, and stop him from breaking anything.

As soon as I made contact with his warm body, he opened his eyes, and looked into mine. We were falling quickly now, and I had to remember to flap my wings to stop us plummeting to Earth. I put him down on the grass by the shore of Lake Mead, then shot up again, ready to kill anyone who had harmed Fang. At the top of the cliff, I saw Dr Hans, aka Dr Evil, leaning over the cliff. He reached out his hand to grab me, but he underestimated my power. When he made contact with my clothes, I tucked in my wings and plummeted downwards, pulling Dr Evil with me. He let go of me, and I saw his eyes open with terror as he realised he was about to die.

**Chapter 2 **

I didn't stick around to see him die his gory death. I flew back to where I had put Fang, and saw his breath go in and out slowly and painfully. I reckoned he had broken a rib or two from the shockwave, but they would heal quickly, and he would hardly notice it tomorrow. I crept up on him, wanting to get there before he saw me. His eyes were shut, and I knelt down on the grass, and kissed him. So much for my plan of kicking his butt. He opened his eyes, and I pulled away immediately. "Why was Dr Evil there? And what the hell were you thinking leaving me like that?" I shouted at him, needing to get it out of my system. I felt better immediately. "I love you," I said in a softer voice, and stroked his jaw. "My life will cause your death. I can't do that to you." He said in a strained whisper. "You know what Fang? I've had enough. If you can't accept that we are always going to be in love, however far away you are, and plus, I was thinking about suicide before I saw you again. So I would have been dead anyway, and your being away caused it!" I nearly screeched with frustration. The suicide thing was a bit OTT, but I needed to make a point. Then I just simply left him, leaving him to mull over what I had just said.

**Chapter 3 **

2 hours later I returned to find him sitting on a wide branch. His eyes opened as he saw the huge packets of food I had bought. "You have some explaining to do." I said, and he realised, I knew. "As soon as I left the canyon, Dr Hans captured me, and threatened that he'd kill you if I didn't lure you to Lake Mead. So I left a sticky note," It is called a sticky note then, "on my Blog, knowing you would look there. But I couldn't let you die. And so, well, it sorta happened as you saw it," he finished lamely. I thought about this for a moment, and decided that if this were Gazzy or Nudge, I would kick them out of the flock. But Fang was a different case altogether. I reasoned, that he thought Dr Evil would kill me if he didn't, and then saved me from a violent death. I guess he did love me as much as he said. While I was thinking, he must have come closer to me, and suddenly I could feel his warm breath on my skin. A shiver ran down my spine-good though- and he whispered "I love you," so quietly that I couldn't be sure I'd heard it. Then his lips were upon mine, his arms wrapped around me, an electric current springing up anywhere he touched. _Welcome Back Maximum Ride, _the Voice said. I smiled (if you can smile while making out with Fang, that is).

We lay in the tree eating our seriously yummy fast food that for once wasn't from a dumpster, intertwined in a way that wasn't exactly polite for company. But seeing as there was no company, who the heck cares? Fang was slurping the dregs of his milkshake through a straw, and then threw it with perfect aim into the brown paper bag I had designated as the waste basket. "Good shot," I commented, being serious for once. He gave me one of his killer smiles, his serious dark eyes looking directly into my brown ones, he leaned slowly towards me, as if in a time capsule. Suddenly I couldn't wait any longer and launched myself at him, flattening his back against the tree trunk and kissing him with all my might, and after he had gotten over the initial shock of being pinned against a tree, he joined in. When we were out of breath, we paused "I didn't know..." I didn't even let him finish his sentence. I pinned him against the tree again, my hand running through his hair, and him putting his arms around me as he always did. I knew know that I couldn't live without him. Before I had seen him again, I had subconsciously known that I would get over it somehow, even if not completely. Now, I would be a wreck, and I was and am pretty sure I would sink deep into depression, and probably fall victim to assisted suicide. I'm jolly today, aren't I? Back to the tree. He pulled me closer to him, and now there was not an air atom between us. Fang pulled his head back and asked "Do you want to go back home?" I nodded. "Not yet though," I replied, and pulled him close to me. We resumed the previous activity. What was on my mind, I hear you ask. Well, let's see...

Fang

Fang

Fang

Fang

... You get the picture.

**Chapter 4**

I'm really into lists right now, so here's another one, about the things I love most:

Fang

The Flock

Mom

Flying

Food

The letter F seems to appear rather often, do not you think? A coinkydink? Moi no think so. But I might be wrong.

"My head is going to explode," I sing songed. "Headache?" Fang asked. Even though it was the understatement of the century, I nodded. I felt his arms tighten around me, in my little curled up ball. Then I saw big red letters scroll on the back of my eyelids. "DEPTH is the key," I croaked. "What?" Fang asked, obviously confused. "DEPTH is the key," I repeated.

And then it was gone. I looked up at Fang. His are-you-going-mad-or-is-it-just-me eyes looked down at me. "Let's get you home," he commanded. I nodded, and we left immediately.

**Chapter 5 **

While we were flying home, I remembered those questions from a fan that I had read on Fangs Laptop while he was gone. "Why did you answer those IDIOTIC questions?" "Because they were funny, and made me laugh," he answered. "Do you like eggs? I had them for breakfast," I said in a poor imitation of his voice. He cracked up, and I couldn't help laughing myself. Do you think one can roll around in the air while flying? If so, Fang was doing it. He laughed so hard, I was sure he would drop comme une stone. And is wasn't even that funny!

"Do you wear Boxers or Briefs?" I asked him. His eyes said, seriously? I nodded. "Boxers," he answered. I had him down as more of a Brief guy. "You what?" he asked anxiously. "I did not say anything, Zilch. Zero. Nil." "I'm sure you did," he argued. "I know, what I said!" I argued back. "So, now you know I wear Boxers, I want to know something personal too," he said. I was a little worried. He looked so mischievous. Very not-Fang. "Okaaay," I said slowly. "Do you wear a bra?" he asked. Why did he want to know that? "I want to know, because I class you as my girlfriend, and one must know these things," he answered my thought. Answered my thought? A coincident, Max, I told myself. "So, yes or no?" he pressed. "Yeah," I answered. "I wear a seamless bra, if that means anything to you," "It does indeed," Was he turning weird or something? "How come you don't feel the bra when you hug me?" I asked. "Do you feel what kind of underwear I wear you hug me?" I guess that was a rhetorical question.

Now, I know this book is technically classed as a thriller, which is really cool, but as Fang once said, funny can move mountains, so, if you ever should refer to my literature (which I hope you will!), please call it a comedy thriller, or a funny thriller, or something along those lines, cos' my life is not very solemn, and making it funny, widens the target audience, so please, this is a comedy thriller. Moving on.

I thought it was better if I went inside to break the news first before Fang came in. Nudge might faint. But she was tough. I went in first anyway.

I landed on the terrace, and mom appeared, relief spreading across her face. "Where were you?" she asked me. "I had to get someone," I said, and whistled. Fang shot out of the tree in front of the house, and landed in front of mom. Her eyes widened in surprise and shock. She whispered loudly in his ear "That was the worst thing you could ever do to Max." "I know," he said quietly. "Never, ever again."

**Chapter 6 **

"Where is Dylan?" I asked mom before dinner. "He just took off and left. Said he wanted his own flock, and to be honest sweetie, I think this is the best way." I nodded in understanding. My 'perfect other half' could do what he wanted do long as he left Fang and myself alone. Well alone.

Iggy had made an amazing lasagna for the occasion, and we all wolfed it down greedily. As per usual, I was running through the moments we had together in the tree, and wondering when the next opportunity would arise, and was so not paying very much attention to what was being said on the table. _Max looks soooo hot right now. I wonder when...? _It wasn't the Voice. Or Angel. It sounded like Fang. And it was also something he would say. I thought, _I want to kiss you Fang_, and Fang's head whipped around to look at me. "What was that?" he asked. I grinned. "Fang my man, I think we have a new skill." _I love you Fang. _I thought towards him. He did the killer half smile thing again, and thought _As is. Tonight? _I gave a tiny nod. "Wow," Angel said in amazement, and her mouth formed a big O.

If you have only just joined us, you should seriously read the other books. You'll get it then. I have no patience for people who no back ground research. "What?" Gazzy asked her. She nodded. "What happened?" asked Total excitedly. "Max thought to Fang, I love you, and then Fang thought to Max, As is. Tonight? It's like watching a movie," Angel replied. Iggy's blind eyes were popping out of his head in amazement. "What _is_it?," Iggy commented. Pretty much all of the flock was wondering about this. Only Jeb and mom didn't. They were sitting on the couch chatting about CSM, and future plans. _My room? _I thought to Fang. _Your room,_ he confirmed. We slipped away unnoticed by the rest of the flock, so thought fully were they discussing the pros and cons of this skill. We got to my room and shut the door. As soon as it was closed Fang tilted his head towards mine. I had to stand on tiptoes to reach him now. He had grown a lot, and in the end picked me up, lifting me those extra few centimetres until he didn't have to stoop to reach my lips. Then there was only him and me, everything else drifting away as I sunk deeper into the warmth of his body.

**Chapter 7 **

We didn't bother pulling away from each other now, just communicated silently with the other. Dr Martinez, or mom, put her head round the door at one point, but we ignored her, letting our actions to the talking. She quickly shut the door, and smiled to herself. Max is the happiest girl in the world now. She was proud of her daughter, and approved of Fang. He loved Max just as much, she loved him. Only Max couldn't concentrate well with Fang in the room, and couldn't concentrate when he was out of it, because that was the way she was. Fang was her world, but though she loved him more than anything else, and would probably rather let the flock die than lose him, she didn't forget the flock. She may well not do everything and more, but she did enough. Dr Martinez smiled again, and was satisfied. This was right for Max, she was sure.

Early the next morning Fang and I snapped our eyes open at the exact same time, and said "Papa New Guinea." "That's where we have to go," I said, sure of myself. "Yes. I feel the pull to it. I also feel a pull to you. That's why I love being with you. It's magnetism," he said. "Or it could be just that you love me and want to be with me," I spoke, my own logic shocking even me, and wasn't it meant to be _my_ brain working this stuff out? Whatever. I needed a coffee, and fast. "I'll get you one," Fang said. I doubted I'd get used to this mind reading thing.

I padded behind Fang into the Kitchen where he turned on the coffee machine. We were the first up, and knowing the flight to Papa New Guinea would be long, with no time alone, we made the most of the half hour before the others woke up. I drained my coffee quickly and had another one. As soon as Iggy had cooked breakfast (2 eggs per person, heaps of Bacon, even more toast), I broke the news of Papua New Guinea. "Guys," I started with my mouth full. I chewed and swallowed, then continued, "We have a new mission. We're going to Papua New Guinea." "Where the hell is that?" Gazzy asked, spewing food out of his too full mouth. "It's warm there. I think I'll like it," said Nudge. "No," said Angel. I stared at her. "No," she repeated. "I am still in charge of the rest of the flock, and I say no," she explained. "Fine," I said, "You're still in charge of them, but I think they should decide. Let's have vote. All those for going to Papa New Guinea, raise your hands." Every flock member except Angel raised their hand. "I'm going to stay here with Akila," Total said. Angel got up, and stalked out onto the terrace, where she jumped and flew away. "Okay. Eat, get your stuff ready, and be snappy about it. I want to get to the coast before night fall," I commanded. _What are you going to take? _Fang asked. _Fresh clothes, shampoo, a comb, money and my jewellery. _I pointed to the necklace Angel had made, and to Fang's ring. I hadn't taken it off since he gave it to me. _You? _I asked. _Same as you really, although if I may I'll use your shampoo! Angel is a bit wild isn't she? _He replied. I nodded, and got up to get my stuff ready.

**Chapter 8 **

We had been flying for nearly a week, and were very near Papa New Guinea. I had done some research before we went, and decided that we would live in the national park very close to the capital city. There we couldn't be disturbed, and were a 10 minute fly away from town. All through the flight I had been thinking about Fang. I had a tiny problem with the mind reading thing now. Fang could hear EVERYTHING I thought, which was supremely annoying, as I sometimes had fantasies that I wouldn't even share with Fang. While I was having one of these fantasies, his head suddenly whipped round. "Really?" he asked me. I just looked away and went red. I am not going to tell you what I was thinking, so don't even ask. Our last stop before Guinea Pig land was in Indonesia. We didn't go anywhere near civilisation, partly because the settlements there were so awfully poor, and partly because we couldn't be bothered. We had to go in once however to get food. It happened this wise:

We had just landed and were dirty and tired. Perfect. We walked into the nearest 'settlement', with me weakly clutching Fang's arm, pretending to be pregnant, and the rest of the flock walking behind us, pretending to be our 'children'. Fang called out for aid, and some heads poked out of doors. I dropped to my knees in the street, partly out of exhaustion, partly because it was part of the act. Fang bent over and stroked the top of my head, making it tingle. The kind villagers brought out what food they had, and we gave them some cheap jewellery we had bought in a Souvenir shop in Cork, which would probably be worth a small fortune here. We thanked them for their help, and walked away again, carrying the bowls of food. As soon as we were sure the people couldn't see us any more, we flew to the coast were we had left our stuff. Then we wolfed down the food given to us. We were so HUNGRY!

After our little role play, we chatted, missing Total, Akila, my mom, and maybe even Jeb. I had no idea how long we would be gone for. I also had a feeling that Papa New Guinea had something to do with 'DEPTH is the key'. _Yes... I think is does too. Isn't DEPTH that fishing company that imports tuna and other fish to the US? I've seen their logo on tins. _Fang commented. "Hmmm," I mumbled, still thinking. My mind drifted as the fire died down and the flock slowly fell asleep. I tuned into Fangs thoughts, trying to figure out the expression on his face. _..it's been a long time. Will she mind with the flock here? I can only try. _I left his mind. He was nearly as cryptic as the Voice. He moved even closer to me, and took my hand in his. He looked deep into my eyes, and I could see the fire reflecting in them. "What?" I whispered. He cupped my cheek, and pulled my face closer to his. Then I heard a Wolf's whistle, and some snickering. Iggy and the Gasman. Typical. Fang dropped his hand from my face, and went over to them. "When you have your first girlfriend, I won't laugh. Why is it that you can't accept that Max and I are together? What's your problem?" he asked them, and they stopped sniggering. "Fang-" he held out a hand. "This is men's stuff. We want to be together, and take care of you guys. Max and I have spent a week not spending time alone, and you have no idea how hard that is. A week," he said in exasperation, "where you couldn't stop making fun of us. Do you have any questions?" Iggy and Gazzy shook their heads. "Good." He turned around and flew off. I hadn't seen this side of him before. His really protective and possessive side. I had never seen him that _angry!_ "I glared at Iggy and the Gasman, and flew after Fang. _I'm by the water, _Fang thought to me. I steered in that direction, and landed beside him. "What was that for?" I asked, fuming. "I am fed up of having to pretend as if we weren't together, together. I mean, they know we're together, but do they even have the faintest idea what would happen to either of us if we were apart?" He sighed, and looked up to the stars. "I know."

**Chapter 9 **

"I miss Angel," Nudge complained as soon as she was awake. "I don't," said Gazzy, "she was psycho." I gave Gazzy my best _don't push it buddy _glare, and then said to Nudge, "I know sweetie. You could ring her cell." "I have done. She won't answer." I gave up, and tried to figure out what to fry up for breakfast.

As I was walking through the bushes, Fang's image flickered to life leaning against a tree, a hard expression on his face. "Why did you have to have a go at them? I mean, they're annoying and all, but they just can't figure out what is happening to us. I've gone from the hardest person to break to the easiest, you, oh, I can't explain you. I don't know what's going on in your head half the time." I snapped. "I'm sorry. I tried to explain last night..." he trailed off. "Well, you didn't make it terribly clear," I said irritably, and stalked off. He didn't come after me, he knew me too well.

We ate some sort of stewed leaf for breakfast which was vile, even though Iggy cooked it. We set off at about an hour past dawn, day 8 of our long, long journey. We were on the last leg of this voyage, and I really hoped DEPTH, the apparently tinned tuna company, would show up, maybe even give us a lead. We flew for the best part of the day in the clammy heat of the stratosphere. "I think we should crash in a hotel tonight guys," I suggested, and everyone agreed. At about 4 pm local time we touched down in Guinea Pig land, our destination, and checked into about the only hotel that didn't look like there would be cockroaches climbing out of the air con. The very idea made shivers run down my spine- or was it Fang looking at me with... what I could only describe as lust. We got adjoining rooms, one with a double bed, one with a double bed and a single. Iggy, Nudge and the Gasman had the room with 3 beds, Fang and I shared the other. "Surprise, surprise," Iggy muttered. I ignored him, and thankfully Fang did as well. The first thing I did was raid the mini bar, and then I took a very long shower, untangling my hair, and making it shiny and sleek again. Fang had had a bath at the same time in the other bathroom (I know, we had two bathrooms!). He had finished by the time I had washed, shampooed, brushed and blow dried my hair. He smiled at my finally clean appearance, and I marvelled at his. "I'm sorry about having a go at you earlier," I apologised. "I'm sorry for setting you up after I left." We had never discussed that at great length, but I bet you he'll hear from me one day. Just you wait. I quite literally fell into his arms, and our now squeaky clean lips pressed against the others in unison. This was the first time alone with him in 8 days! 8 whole days! It was glorious, know that no-one could come in and disturb us like last night. I needed this like oxygen, and once again I had forgotten how much I missed this when we were on the move.

**Chapter 10 **

The next morning I packed up everyone and we headed to explore this rather depleted city. I figured that we would go to the Beach via the Main Wharf, because that's the most likely place to find exports, right? The others still didn't know about my little headache, but they would find out in time. The boys had been quite well behaved since Fang 'talked' to them. Maybe because he set their example as to what qualities a male bird kid should have. We left the hotel via the roof, and flew down Chalmers Crescent toward the Wharf. _Max! Look, there's the tuna company. _Fang said. "Guys, we're gonna land here, and look around a bit. Then we can go back to that beach you saw." There were happy shouts of Yay! I was glad I was so popular. We came to a running halt on the wharf, which for some reason was eerily quiet and deserted. "I don't like this Max," Nudge whimpered. "It's fine, sweetie. I just wasn't to have a look around." But Nudge was right. There was something odd about this, as if something was going to jump out at us. I tried to laugh it off, but my laugh echoed off the walls of the buildings. "Behind you!" Gazzy screamed, and I whipped around to see what was there. It looked like a cross between an M-Geek and a Flyboy. Only this thing couldn't fly, I was sure. It's wings were way too small. "UP! UP!" I shouted and we snapped open our wings at the same time and pushed down with all our might. Think, Max, Think. _What would you do if this were an M-Geek? _The Voice asked. _Great timing, _I thought back to it. When we were only a few feet up, the, now mentally designated Fly Geek, started flapping its wings, and it actually started to fly. How did it do that? The wings were much too small to carry its body weight, surely. _Bee's do it don't they Max, _the Voice said helpfully (not). There was only one way forward. "Let's see what this sucker can do. Dive!" I commanded, and the flock got into formation. We dive bombed this thing, and it just disintegrated. Easy.

I spoke too soon. The Fly Geek turned into a fire ball that whizzed around the air, setting the various wooden warehouses around alight. "Get out of here!" Fang bellowed, and we all dispersed in a neat circle around the flaming huts. I called "To the beach!" Everyone followed. Suddenly lots and lots of people came out of one of the flaming buildings. _Grab a barrel. We're going to put this baby out. _I thought to Fang. He nodded, and motioned to the others to continue to the beach. We grabbed a big barrel each, then dived into the sea filling it with water. Then we struggled back to the burning building where all the people were coming from. We tipped the water on top of the building, putting out but a few of the many flames. Then I saw tiny specks in the distance, getting closer by the second. But I didn't stop to think about this. Fang and I repeated the process of tipping water onto the building, but we didn't seem to be making very much progress. Then, Nudge, Gazzy and Iggy appeared, each carrying a full barrel. They tipped theirs out, and went to the sea again. We repeated this process for a good half hour before the flames were out. All the women and children were praying, probably thinking us angels. Devils more like. We didn't land. I didn't want publicity, and neither did the rest of the flock. This wasn't meant to be a saving the world mission. I was meant to be finding DEPTH mission. But missions like this rarely end without a fight.

**Chapter 11 **

We were exhausted by then, and collapsed on the beach. "Food!" Iggy said. "I smell food!" "Where?" I asked. He pointed to some trees. We walked over there, and came to a small seafood restaurant. We sat down, and looked at the menu card. "Calamari!" Nudge squealed with delight. "Yeah!" said Iggy. "Calamari! Calamari!" Gazzy sang to some really annoying party song. "I guess were having Calamari then," Fang said, giving me one of his killer half smiles. "What you want?" a grumpy waiter asked. "Calamari for 10 people if you please," I told him. "How you pay?" he demanded. "American dollars," Fang answered quickly. "Goo, goo. What you want to dwink? Fresh lemonade very goo." I nodded and said "5 litres please." "Ya, ya," the waiter said, and walked away. "Now he was weird," the Gasman said. "Yes..." I said, already smelling the Calamari frying. A woman brought out our lemonade. It was very nice, although you can't compare it to good old Coke or Fanta Lemon. _What was that thing? _Fang asked me while slurping his lemonade. _I shall call it a Fire Geek _I thought. "Good name," Fang said, switching from silent to verbal communication. "But why here? Why now? It doesn't make sense," he continued. "I could sort of understand it when they want to kill us if we are planning to destroy their business or whatever, but we have done nothing this time." _Good point, _I thought. "Maybe their hiding something," Nudge said absentmindedly. "Yes... But that makes it obvious," said I. "Sure, but if you think it's obvious, you'll dismiss the idea. So they make it obvious, and you don't find out until it's too late," explained Nudge. "It still doesn't explain why they don't want us to find something. Wouldn't it be better if they didn't do anything, and we weren't interested?" contributed Iggy. "It's just too complicated. It'll come to me in time," I said, frustrated. _DEPTH is the key, Max. Never forget that, _the Voice chimed in. _Whatever, _I thought back to it. I had another sip of lemonade.

The Calamari was excellent, and it was so cheap! They didn't even ask any questions about the food quantity, thank goodness. The day got sweltering hot, and even heat loving me went for a swim in the water when I felt I was about to burn. But mostly I sat on the white sand leaning against Fang's bare chest, wondering where Angel was. She had never run off like that, let alone stayed away for what was now 9 whole days. What would she want to do that didn't involve being a truly crap leader, or a connection with evil scientists? I do not know. Fang suddenly jumped up, and said, "Race you!" and we ran squealing into the cold water.

**Chapter 12 **

We got back to the Hotel at 9ish, after (apart from nearly being killed by an exploding Fire Geek) a really great day out. As we walked into the hotel lobby, a man was trying to get a little girl away from the reception desk. I couldn't mistake those golden curls. "Angel!" Gazzy said excitedly- I knew he had missed his sister more than he let on. She might have been a psycho, but she was still his sister. Like, if Fang were an axe murderer, I would still love him, I think. Why am I writing about suicide and murder? It's very emo... Anyway, Gazzy and Nudge ran up to Angel, and they started talking, about what remains a mystery to me. I went up to her, and was, as one can imagine, not a happy bunny. I mean, she ran away for 9 days? What was she doing in Papua New Guinea of all places? "I can't stay long, and I don't want to," Angel said to us, "I just wanted to tell you Max, that there is a way Fang won't be the first to die." My eyes widened. I clung onto her every word. "Go to Hayes Street at midnight tonight- alone- and speak to Miranda. She'll tell you what to do. You have to go in ALONE," she stressed, and left the hotel. Just like that. "Okay," I said. "That was a little odd." I heard mumblings of yeah, and yes. Gazzy was obviously trying not to cry. "It'll be alright," I comforted, and squeezed his shoulder "It'll all be alright."

We went up to our rooms, where Gazzy, Iggy and nudge immediately fell asleep. I could hear the dampened snoring through the walls. "I don't want to evade my destiny," Fang said. "Stay here with me." I shook my head. "I can't! I can't do it. Letting you go would be unbearable, you know that," I answered, and kissed him. I scratched him between his wings the way he did when I couldn't sleep, and watched him drift off into La-la land. As soon as he was out, I quietly left the room and walked out into the still warm night air. I was determined to save Fang, even if it meant the death of me. It was a minute to midnight when I finally found the street Angel had talked about. I looked around, and opted for a big house with a pool. I rang the bell, and woman of about 35 answered the. "Are you Miranda?" I asked the lady. She had long, sleek black hair that fell way below her knees, and dark skin. She nodded, and let me walk in. Her house wasn't grand inside at all. The hall I had just entered was full of green ferns and potted plants of all sorts. I saw several black pass me, and I wondered whether this was a bad omen. "Are you Maximum?" the woman asked in her turn, speaking in heavily accented English. "Yes..." I answered, and trailed off. Miranda beckoned to me from the door way of a room I couldn't remember to have seen when I walked past it a few seconds ago. I walked to her, and entered a dark room, in which the little outside light was blocked out by heavy black drapes. "Sit." She said, and took a seat behind a huge oak desk, with various, seemingly random objects on it. A pack of cards, a paper weight, another potted plant that looked dead from lack of light, a t-shirt, a little statue of an Indonesian girl, and most prominently, piles, among piles of books in pretty much all languages known to man, I won't list them all, but there was Arabic, German, Russian, Italian, Chinese, and Hiri Motu, the native language of Guinea Pig land. "I understand you wish to know about Fang," she said, making it sound as if I had placed a food order at McDonald's. "Yeah," I answered. Was this a trap? I looked around for escape routes. The door. The two blacked out windows. That was it. I felt my claustrophobia folding in on me, and wished she would stop fiddling with a book. "Well, are you going to tell or not. Because if not, I think I'll leave," I said. "No, no. Here it is!" She opened the huge book somewhere near the middle. "The little girl said you where interested in prophecies." "Yes... I am." Miranda took up the pack of cards and shuffled them. Then she arranged all 52 in a cross pattern face up on her desk. I bent over to peer at the cards. Ace of clubs, 3 of hearts, 9 of spades, Queen of diamonds. "What does it mean?" I asked. It was so random, it didn't make any sense. "Hmmmmmm. The cards say that if he full fills his assignment in Papa New Guinea with no help from the flock led by the little girl, her prophecy will be cancelled out. But you must live with the consequences of this action. You cannot reverse it," she looked up at me. "You understand?" I nodded. "Good. Now you must leave," she said abruptly. She led me to the door. "Help him, Maximum. He needs you."

**This is my first story, so pleas review. Should I continue?**


	2. The ungracious ending

This story is not going anywhere, so it had been abandoned. Hoped you enjoyed it up till now anyway...

Trixi-Bela


End file.
